Baby's First Christmas
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: It's a year later and Roger, Mimi, Jesus and Holly are celebrating their first Christmas together as a family.  ONE-SHOT.  ALL CHARACTERS LIVE.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT, except my original characters. The rest belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. 'Nuff said. The song is Baby's First Christmas and it belongs to Connie Francis.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics

A/N: Hey everyone! I was listening to this song and it's SO CUTE, so I decided to write a story based on it. This is the sequel to O Holy Night, so please read that first before this one. Thanks.

Summary: AU: It's a year later and Roger, Mimi, Jesus and Holly are celebrating their first Christmas together as a family. ONE-SHOT. ALL CHARACTERS LIVE.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: K+

* * *

Roger and Mimi Davis were trimming the Christmas tree while twins Jesus and Holly looked on with interest. Jesus looked like Mimi, while Holly looked like Roger.

"What do you guys think?" Roger asked the babies.

"Ba!" Jesus squealed, pointing to a shiny glass bulb.

"Meems, do you hear this? He's trying to say bulb!" Roger said, smiling and lifted Jesus out of the playpen he and Holly were in. Holly started screaming at the top of her lungs. Mimi put down the angel ornament she had and went over to her daughter, picking her up and bounced her against her hip.

_It's baby's first Christmas  
It's somethin' to see,  
Mommy and Daddy  
Trimmin' baby's Christmas tree.  
Baby's big cousins,  
Are busy with their toys  
They're shinin' up the chimney,  
For Santa Claus!_

The Cohen and Johnson-Jefferson families had come over, followed by Angel and Collins. Since they didn't have any children of their own, Angel and Collins had volunteered to watch the children.

"We're going to go get some last minute Christmas presents. We'll take the twins with us." Roger told Angel and Collins.

"Have fun!" Angel said, waving to the babies. Mimi bundled the babies up tight before following Roger to the family car.

"Honey, I'll take Jesus if you want to take Holly. It's her B I R T H D A Y today, so I want to get her something S P E C I A L." Mimi told her husband as they entered the mall.

"Or I could take both babies, if you want Meems." Roger said, fumbling with the double stroller that Benny had gotten them.

"Need any help?" Mimi asked, getting Jesus out of his car seat.

"No, I got it." Roger told his wife, finally figuring it out. Mimi rolled her eyes and placed Jesus in the stroller while Roger placed Holly next to him.

"We'll meet in the food court in half an hour." Mimi told Roger, heading for a popular children's clothing store – Peas In A Pod – while Roger took the twins to a toy store.

_It's baby's first Christmas  
And oh, what a joy,  
Shopping all around  
For every pretty toy.  
It's a very special Christmas  
A blessing from above,  
It's baby's first Christmas  
A Christmas full of love!_

"Happy birthday Holly!" Roger and Mimi cooed to their daughter. Holly cooed as a large chocolate cake was placed in front of her. Holly hesitated for a minute then put her hands on the cake. Roger leaned in to give her a kiss when he found his nose covered in chocolate frosting. There was laughter all around as Holly placed chocolate hands on Roger's face.

"You're so silly, Hols." Roger told his daughter, wiping her hands with a paper towel.

After the cake was eaten, it was time for presents. Holly received a few dolls, stuffed animals, some clothes and a couple books. Mimi felt tears in her eyes as she held up a blanket that Maureen had made for Holly. It was blue with white around the edges. Holly's name and birth date were in the bottom corner.

_It's baby's first Christmas,  
And oh what a joy,  
Shopping around,  
For every pretty toy.  
It's a very special Christmas,  
A blessing from above,  
It's baby's first Christmas,  
A Christmas full of love!_

Mimi and Roger were very lucky to have such special people in their lives to help celebrate not only Christmas, but Holly's birthday as well (they had celebrated Jesus' birthday the previous day and were holding a joint celebration that weekend).

Both parents knew that their children would grow up knowing that people loved and cared for them as if they were their own children.


End file.
